


I Want You

by KiCat



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratty Woozi, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Confident Woozi, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hozi, I’m gonna call them, Kissing, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mnet Asian Music Awards, Public Sex, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is Whipped, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Teasing, Wowon, lol, needy wonho, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiCat/pseuds/KiCat
Summary: Jihoon finally makes his move on Hoseok. At the Mama Awards of all places.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy it!

Hoseok can finally sit down and relax.

They’ve just finished their performance for the Mama Awards. They’re happy about the response from the crowd and the other idols. But Hoseok is exhausted. Not from the performance, but the many sleepless nights spent practicing said performance. Mixed with a lot of nerves, he’s always nervous before big events like this. But he can finally sit down, watch the other performances, and relax a bit. There’s only one tiny problem. 

Lee Jihoon.

Now it’s not like Hoseok dislikes Jihoon, it’s more like, Jihoon gives him... interesting feelings... feelings he thinks shouldn’t be there. He noticed this the very first time he met Jihoon. When every goddamn time Jihoon would even do something as simple as look at him, Hoseok would feel dizzy, almost like he was going to pass out.

 

Jihoon would try to start a nice conversation with Hoseok, but Hoseok would come up with some excuse not to talk to him, or he’d say the bare minimum to him. He could tell Jihoon was not happy about it. He felt bad, but he needed to stop for his own health. But now, it seems over the years, Jihoon has gotten more... bold.

Hoseok looks over at Changkyun, who’s now talking to Jihoon. Changkyun has been friends with him for awhile now, but they mostly talk at events. Hoseok hears them talking about music, various artists they like, music they’ve been working on. That’s what they normally like to talk about. Jihoon looks over at him. Hoseok chokes on his saliva, and starts coughing. Jihoon smiles, giggling. Hoseok can feel heat going to his cheeks. He looks away, pretending to be interested in something else. 

 

Changkyun taps Hoseok’s shoulder. He looks at Changkyun. “Hmmmm?” Changkyun leans in closer. “Hyung, Jihoon wants to talk to you about the songs you’ve been working on.” He leans away waiting for a response. “Uh, um.” Hoseok hesitates. “Yeah sure.” Why, why does he do this to himself? Changkyun finishes talking with Jihoon. He points at Hoseok, probably telling him he wants to talk about his songs. Jihoon walks over, standing in front of Hoseok. Having an intimidating aura around him. “Hey, Hoseok hyung.” He smiles. A smile that could cure diseases. “Hi Jihoon.” He shuffles in his seat. Not wanting to be here right now.

 

He sits down next to him. Looking right at him he says, “So, I heard you’ve been working on a lot of songs?” Hoseok honestly really does wanna talk to Jihoon, he likes him, he’s a nice person. But holy shit his heart is beating too fast. He can’t talk properly. “Um... yeah. I’ve been uhh, working on some songs,” is all he says, is all he’s capable of saying. “Ahhh, well, that’s good. I’m glad you like making music hyung. What genre are you interested in?” he asks, looking genuinely interested. “I-I-” He can’t talk anymore, he feels like he gonna pass out. “E-excuse me, I got to use the bathroom.” He quickly sits up, and walks out on Jihoon. He feels like such an asshole. But he’d rather walk out on him, then throw up on him.

 

He finally arrives at the bathroom, already feeling better. He looks at mirror, frowning at himself. “You’re such an asshole, Hoseok.” He sighs. Maybe he should suck it up, and go apologize to Jihoon. And actually try to have a conversation with him. He takes a deep breath, getting ready to walk out the bathroom, when he sees the door open, and it’s Jihoon. Come on Hoseok, don’t freak out, he thinks. He tries to not to look surprised, but he’s sure he’s failing miserably. “Hey, Hoseok,” he says dropping honorifics. _Is he mad or something? _Hoseok wonders, a little terrified. Before he can say anything, Jihoon says. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Hurt in his eyes. Fuck, this is the last thing Hoseok wanted. How does he even go about this? “L-listen Jihoon-” Hoseok is cut off before he can say more.__

____

 

“NO!” Jihoon yells. “I’m tired of this bullshit. All I wanted was to talk to you and you just blow me off every. single. fucking. time!” Jihoon sighs, taking a deep breath. “I-I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated. I should of said something sooner. Then this wouldn’t have blown up this much.” He looks down at the floor in shame. Hoseok feels bad, real bad. 

 

This is all just a misunderstanding.

 

“Jihoon...” He trails off, thinking about what to say. “I’m not mad at you. I don’t hate you. It’s actually the complete opposite.” He nervously laughs. “I have these... overwhelming feelings... towards you.” He looks at the ground, not being able to look at Jihoon. “I have always wanted to talk to you, but to be honest, I feel like I’m gonna pass out when I do!” Finally. He feels like a weight has been lifted. Even though he doesn’t know how Jihoon will handle this. He’s probably grossed out, that a man would ever feel this way towards him.

 

Hoseok looks at him, he’s surprised when Jihoon looks relieved. “Oh.” Is all Jihoon says. “Oh?” Hoseok questions. Wondering what the hell _Oh _means. “Oh. I see.” He smirks at Hoseok. “So... do you wanna fuck?” Jihoon casually says. Like it’s not a big deal. “W-w-what?” Now Hoseok’s mind is completely blank. Jihoon’s words are like a bullet though his brain. Before Hoseok can say anything else, Jihoon grabs him and pulls him into one of the stalls. Backing him up against the stall door.__

____

 

“I want you, Hoseok.” Jihoon presses up against him. He can feel Jihoon’s breath on him, it smells of strawberries for some reason. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.” He leans close to Hoseok’s ear. “And I know you want me,” he says breathlessly. Hoseok’s eyes widen. He forms a flush over his cheeks, now starting to feel sweat on his palms. “But why?” Hoseok whispers, afraid people will hear him. “Do I even need to explain?” He puts his hand on Hoseok’s neck. “You’re so oblivious sometimes, it’s cute.” He giggles. “Now I would love to explain all the reasons why you’re perfect, but we aren’t in the right place right now, are we?” 

 

Hoseok’s now reminded where they are, fear of being caught scares him, but it also goes straight to his cock. He straightens up. Planning on leaving. “You’re right Jihoon, we’re not in the right place right now.” He grabs Jihoon and starts to push him away, but Jihoon pushes him back against the stall. “You are aware I could throw you across the room if I wanted to right?!?!” Hoseok says, pretending to be angry. “You’re not doing that right now are you though?” Jihoon replies, his satoori starting to become audible, it’s so goddamn cute. “I-I-” Hoseok stutters, not knowing what else to do. Jihoon suddenly grabs him and presses his lips against Hoseok’s. Jihoon’s lips are soft and warm, wet from him licking them. He’s surprised Jihoon is such a good kisser. Hoseok can’t handle it anymore, and begins kissing him back, pressing himself against him. He feel as if his face is going to explode.

Jihoon groans, pushing his tongue into Hoseok’s mouth. Their tongues swirling around each other, tasting each other. He feels like he can’t breathe when Jihoon has his tongue so far in his mouth. Jihoon starts rubbing his crotch against Hoseok’s thigh, moaning into his mouth. He runs his hands though Hoseok’s hair, then tugs at his hair harshly. Hoseok groans into the kiss, biting at Jihoon’s lower lip. Jihoon pulls away, looking at Hoseok with lustful eyes. 

 

Their drool glistening on his lips. “Can I?”, He bites his bottom lip and points at Hoseok’s tent in his pants. “Y-yeah.” He replies, barely being able to talk. He just got kissed by Woozi, aka Jihoon; a man, another idol, from a different group. It’s so wrong but he wants more.  
Why does he do this to him? Make him feel this way? He never thought he would do this with another idol, much less another man. Hoseok is deep in thought, until Jihoon starts to palm him through his tight pants. “Wow you’re so big Hoseok, fuck.” Jihoon says, almost moaning it. “A-ah!” Hoseok stutters. He moves with Jihoon’s hand, still wanting more.

 

“Shhhhh! We don’t wanna get caught, do we baby?” Jihoon whispers in his ear, sucking his ear lobe, tonguing at his piercing. “M-mmm h-hmmm,” is all Hoseok can manage to say. Jihoon then unzips Hoseok’s pants, pulling his underwear and pants down a little. “Now what do you want baby?” Jihoon says, lifting up his shirt and pinching Hoseok’s nipples. “Y-you’re mouth.” Jihoon smiles devilishly. “Say please Hoseokie, where are your manners?” Jihoon pouts, looking at him in the eyes. “Please Jihoon~” he whines, wanting to be touched so badly. “Please what mmmm baby?” Hoseok  
glares at him, but gets over it quickly.  
“Please Jihoooonie, please suck me, suck my cock. Pleeease,” he whines, starting to touch himself.

“What do you you think you’re doing!” Jihoon slaps Hoseok’s hand away. “That’s not how good boys act Hoseokie.” He frowns, looking displeased at Hoseok. “I won’t blow you if you act like this.” He looks almost upset. “I-i’m sorry Jihoonie I promise I won’t do it again.” He starts getting really desperate now, really wanting to touch himself. “P-please?” giving Jihoon puppy dog eyes. Jihoon sighs. “Okay finnne I guess.” Hoseok smiles, happy about the response. “But don’t do it again, otherwise you’re in BIG trouble!” He warns. “Y-yes of course,” Hoseok says happily. What a liar. Jihoon nods, not believing a single word Hoseok said. He goes down on to his knees and he starts to kiss and bite his thighs, moving closer and closer to his cock. “Such beautiful thighs Hoseokie~” he hums. Hoseok’s legs go weak, not being able to handle the praise coming from the other man. Jihoon starts licking his cock, starting from the base, and all the way up to the tip. ”Ahhhhh!” He groans. “Please Jihoon stop teasing me! I’m dying please.” Tears start welling up in his eyes. 

 

“Tsk tsk baby, now you’re not dying. You need to be patient. Wait until I have you in my mouth. You’ll be screaming my name so loud the entire place will know you’re getting your cock sucked by Woozi.” Jihoon then licks a long strip along his cock, making it as long and drawn out as possible. He goes down lower and sucks his balls into his mouth, making lewd noises. He looks up at him, then suddenly puts the entire thing in his mouth, sucking as hard as he can. Almost to the back of his throat.

 

“Mmmhhhhhh!” Hoseok moans, way too loud this time. “SHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!!!” Jihoon hisses. They hear foot steps coming their way. “Great,” Jihoon says, annoyance in is voice. The door to the bathroom opens and they freeze. “Um hello? Are you okay?” someone says, concern in their voice. Hoseok looks down at Jihoon terrified, Jihoon just puts his finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet, then continues to suck him, going up and down his dick. Hoseok put his hand up to his mouth but it’s no use, he whimpers anyway.

 

“Hellooooo! Are you okay? I can get the medics if you need help?” The person says, still sounding concerned. “N-no no I’m okay, j-just ahhh-” Jihoon starts swirling his tongue around the head, sucking hard, cheeks hollowed out. Hoseok grabs a fist full of Jihoon’s hair, bucking up in to the heat of his mouth. “Just ate something b-bad I think, that’s all.” He starts feeling himself getting closer. Jihoon goes back to his balls, putting both of them in his mouth. Hoseok is about to lose it. Hoping he can try to get this person to fuck off, he says, “I would like some p-privacy if, mmmhhh! If that’s okay?” Hoseok thinks he might actually die from how fucking good this feels. Jihoon really knows how to do this. “Uh okay? You really don’t sound too good dude, I’m kinda concerned.” the man questions. He can hear him step closer to the stall. Jihoon then slides his cock all the way to the back of his throat. “N-nope! I’m uhhh fine honestly.” He’s getting ready to burst, he really doesn’t wanna come with this guy here. Jihoon reaches up to pinch Hoseok’s nipples, drool starting to drop down his chin, onto the very prominent tent in his pants. 

 

“Alright man, hope you feel better. I’d keep it down though, I really thought there were people having sex in here!” The guy laughs, starting to walk out. “Haha that’s f-funny, I won’t make anymore noises I p-p-promise. Thanks for your concern!” “Um yeah okaaay,” the man says uncomfortable, still questioning Hoseok. They hear the door close. He lets out a very needed whimper, pushing his cock deeper into Jihoon’s mouth. “Jihoonie I’m gonna come soon! Don’t stop.” Jihoon then, of course stops anyway, looking at him, raising an eyebrow, drool all over his face, still kneeling on the floor.

 

“Ya know baby, you’re so strong, you could pick me up, push me against this stall, and fuck me till I pass out. But you’re not doing that, are you? Do you like to be submissive? A man like you isn’t normally like that.” He looks flustered by what he’s saying, but continues anyway. “Do you like being pushed against this stall and blown? And by a man. That’s dirty Hoseok.” Jihoon bits his lip. “Do you want me to turn you around and fuck you in the ass till I make you come all over the bathroom floor?”

 

Hoseok eyes widen, surprised by not only what Jihoon just said, but also the lustful tingles all over his body at the thought of getting fucked by Jihoon. “I-I u-um” he can’t form proper words, but he tries. “Y-yes, god yes, please fuck me.” Jihoon looks surprised. “W-well,” Jihoon tries to compose himself, and continues. “Sorry to disappoint baby, but my phone is buzzing and yours too. Probably calls and texts, asking where the fuck we are.” 

 

He fucking pouts, POUTS, the little shit Hoseok thinks. Jihoon then looks at his dick and starts sucking it again, faster then last time. That definitely helps with Hoseok’s mild annoyance towards him. Jihoon unzips his pants. He takes his dick out, and starts to pump it. He moans around Hoseok’s cock, reaching behind Hoseok with his free hand. He starts squeezing his ass cheeks, moving his fingers closer and closer to his hole. Hoseok’s moans way too loudly. “SHHHH! You have to be quiet, otherwise I’ll stop.” Jihoon hisses.

 

“I-I’m sorry, but it feels too good Jihoonie,” he whines. “I c-can’t keep quiet.” He starts pinching his own nipples with his hand, his other hand in Jihoon’s blonde locks. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” he warns, trying to pull off Jihoon. but Jihoon continues deep throating him. He presses his finger on Hoseok’s hole, and starts rubbing in circular motions. “Ahhhhhhh! I’m comi-“ Jihoon puts his tongue on the bottom side of his cock and let’s Hoseok cum all over his tongue. Hoseok is sure people can hear his whines, but he doesn’t care.

 

His cum runs down Jihoon’s chin, some landing on his beautiful red lips. Hoseok is in heaven, his body tingling all over, his cock finally stops twitching, still on his tongue. He’s feeling completely fucked out. He realizes Jihoon is still jerking himself off. “Jihoon you still haven’t co-“ Jihoon cuts him off, kissing him. Hoseok’s cum still in his mouth. Hoseok feels his cock getting hard again, tasting himself. They play with his cum in their mouths, until Jihoon stops and swallows it all. Licking his lips like it was the most delicious dessert he’s ever had. “I’m gonna come Hoseok,” he pants. Hoseok then replaces Jihoon’s hand with his own, and starts to jerk him off. Jihoon whimpers as he kisses and licks at Hoseok’s neck. “Hoseok! MMMhhhh ahhhh.” He spills all over Hoseok’s hand, his entire body twitching, his cheeks red hot. He’s biting his lips so hard, Hoseok hopes it doesn’t hurt him.

 

Hoseok takes his hand. The hand he used to jerk him off, and licks every single drop of Jihoon’s cum off, looking right at Jihoon the entire time. “Hey! I just came, and here you are getting me hard again you brat!” Jihoon yells, getting toilet paper to clean themselves up with. “No, you’re the brat Jihoon, we all know it.” He smiles, eye smile very clear. Jihoon laughs. “Yeah, yeah after what I just did to you, I’ll accept it.” He zips up Hoseok’s pants. “Come on, we really gotta go” Jihoon says, zipping up his own pants.

 

They walk out of the bathroom, walking closer to the seats where the other idols are. “Well, I’ll see you later then, Jihoon?” There’s sadness in Jihoon’s eyes. “Of course. I’ll make sure to say goodbye before you leave, okay?” Hoseok is trying to remain calm, but the truth is, they’re idols from different groups, they can’t actually pursue anything... deeper, can they??? “Bye Hoseok,” Jihoon starts walking away, looking upset. “WAIT!” Hoseok runs up to him, almost tripping. “You have my number right? I’m free this weekend if you... I don’t know... wanna hang out? And have a real conversation?” Hoseok looks at him, obviously wanting to hear a “yes” from him. “Y-yeah.... I mean yes! Yes, I’d really like that.” Jihoon is obviously flustered. “Okay great!” he cutely says, his face scrunching up into an adorable smile. 

 

Jihoon looks around them. Finding that there’s nobody there, he pulls Hoseok down and kisses him. It’s soft, unlike the last time. It feels as if their lips are meant for each other, molding together perfectly. It only lasts a few moments before Jihoon pulls away, blushing, it’s really fucking adorable. “Bye Hoseokie hyung~. I’ll see you this weekend yeah?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “Yes! I’ll see you then.” Hoseok smiles, feeling the happiest he’s felt in awhile. Jihoon starts walking away waving at him. Hoseok waves back. Then he blows a kiss at Jihoon, who he can see, visibly blushes. _God damn. I really do like him, don’t I? _he thinks, daydreaming about Jihoon already.__

_____ _

____

_____ _

Hoseok is excited for a future with Jihoon in it. And he knows, Jihoon is too.

_____ _

____

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it! And thank you for reading!
> 
> So, this is my very first fanficion I’ve ever written, I’m quite proud of it! But if you have any constructive criticism, please tell me. I want to improve my writing skills as much as I can, so it will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on Twitter @woozimintaeho


End file.
